Auf der Suche nach dem wahren Leben
by FantasyFictionLady
Summary: Alles nachdem Lady Amalzia die Einhörner wieder zurück in die Welt geholt hat. Viel Gefühl, Liebe und neue Freunde.
1. Die Einzigste

Kap 1, Die Einzigste  
  
Lady Amalzia Lebte wieder in ihrem Wald und mit ihren Freunden zusammen. Aber war sie Glücklich? Sie war das einzigste Einhorn was die Liebe kannte... Es war anders als die anderen. Das was sie auch beschäftigte war Lir. Sie vermisste ihn. Aber auch Molly und Schmendrick verließen ihre Gedanken nicht. Sie erinnerte sich an die zeit mit dem Roten Stier, mit der alten Frau die ihr ein sehbares Horn gegeben hatte, an die Harpyie, und an die gemeinsame zeit mit Lir... Lir... er ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem kopf. Während die Tiere und ihre Freunde fröhlich herum tollten und spielten, strich Amalzia nur durch denn Wald. Eines Tages wurde jedoch eine ihrer besten Freundinnen aufmerksam auf ihre Traurigkeit.  
  
'Was hast du denn? Du bist seid Tagen nicht mehr fröhlich.' Fragte Luna ihre Freundin. ‚Ach Luna... Das würdest du nie verstehen.' Erklärte Amalzia. ‚Erzähl es mir, vielleicht kann ich es doch verstehen.' Drängte sie. Amalzia senkte denn Kopf. ‚Ich habe etwas kennen gelernt was euch nie ermöglicht wird.' Sagte Amalzia und sah ihre Freundin an. Diese hatte keine Ahnung wovon ihre Freundin da sprach. Amalzia hob denn Kopf und galoppierte mit wässrigen Augen davon. Sie wusste, dass wovon sie da sprach würde nie jemand wirklich verstehen...  
  
Sie war die einzige gewesen... Das einzigste Einhorn. Und jetzt war sie immer noch die einzigste. Nämlich, die einzigste die die Liebe kannte.  
  
Luna blieb verwundert über denn plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch ihrer Freundin stehen wo sie war. Amalzia galoppierte geschmeidig wie Einhörner sind durch denn Wald. Sie achtete nicht auf die Tiere die ihr hinterher sahen und scheinbar genau so verwundert waren wie ihre Freundin Luna. Auf dem Platz wo sie damals den Schmetterling getroffen hatte, blieb sie stehen. Eine Träne rollte über ihr seidig weiches Gesicht und tropfte auf die Wiese. Dort entstand sofort eine rote Rose. Das war normal und die Einhornstute achtete nicht darauf. Sie wünschte sich so sehr das sie doch ein Mensch geblieben wäre, dann hätte sie sich nie vor Lir trennen müssen. Plötzlich hörte sie ein Summen. Sie sah hoch und blickte umher. Dann sah sie etwas Blaues... es kam näher.  
  
'Hallo miss Piggy.' Rief jemand in einer vertrauten männlichen Stimme... 


	2. Wonach sich ihr Herz sehnt

Kapitel 2, Wonach sich ihr Herz sehnt  
  
Amalzia sah sich um. Dann sah sie etwas was sie kannte. Etwas Blaues... eine Schmetterling... ‚Schmetterling!' rief sie erfreut. Es war der blaue Schmetterling der ihr damals vom Roten Stier erzählt hatte. Der Schmetterling strahlte sie aus seinem Bart heraus an. ‚Du hast es also geschafft.' Sagte er als sie ihn begrüßte. ‚Ja das habe ich, doch was hat es mir gebracht?' sagte sie niedergeschlagen und senkte denn Kopf. Er sang Abschnitte über gemischte Gefühle aus verschiedenen Liedern. Traurige und unsinnige, aber Amalzia sah ihm zu. Sie verstand jedes einzelne Wort seines Sing-Sangs. Damals hatte sie das alles als unsinnig und lästig gefunden. Doch nun sah sie es aus einem anderen Winkel, man könnte fast sagen... ....mit anderen Augen....  
  
Sie sah dem Schmetterling zu bis er die Wort sagte: ‚Du hast das Glück in denn Wald zurück gebracht und dagegen dein Eigenes Glück eingetauscht.' ‚Woher weißt du das? Woher weißt du was ich fühle?' fragte Amalzia und spitzte die Ohren. Der Schmetterling sah sie wissen und belustigt an. ‚Du bist nicht bei deinen Freunden, du bist nicht fröhlich und.... Deine Augen sind verändert. Du hast etwas kennen gelernt, dass andere deiner Art nie kennen lernen.' Sagte der Schmetterling ungewohnt ernst. Er setzte sich auf Amalzia´s Kopf. Sie sah nur hoch... ‚Sag mir Schmetterling. Was kann ich tun? Was kann ich tun um meinem Leben einen Sinn zu geben?' fragte die schöne Stute. Doch eine lange Stille trat ein. Dann schüttelte sie denn Schmetterling ab. ‚Sag schon.' forderte sie. Wieder kam nur Gesang aus dem Mund des Schmetterlings. Er sang von Liebe. Amalzia wusste nicht was das bedeuten sollte. ‚Einhorn... du bist ein Einhorn das verliebt ist.' Sagte er dann. ‚Ja... ja das bin ich. Aber ich fühle etwas was mir unbekannt ist. Ich weiß nur das ich mich hier alleine fühle, trotz meiner Familie.' Sagte Amalzia und sprang zu dem Schmetterling. ‚Sag mir, sag mir was muss ich tun damit mich das Gefühl frei gibt.' Sagte sie fast gequält. Der Schmetterling flog höher, umkreiste sie. Dann kam eine leichte Briese auf die Amalzia die Vorder-Hufen in die Luft trieb. Die Briese umwehte Amalzia und es sah so aus als ob die schöne schneeweiße Einhornstute im Wind tanzen würde.  
  
Es sah so geschmeidig aus, doch das war für Einhörner normal. Diese außerordentlich schönen und edlen Geschöpfe waren nicht wie normale Pferde. Die Menschen konnten das Horn nicht sehen, aber die, die an Einhörner glaubten konnten sie erkennen. Sie waren prachtvolle Geschöpfe und nur in Schnee-weiß.  
  
Als der Wind nach ließ, sah Amalzia nach dem Schmetterling. Dieser flog gerade fort und rief noch wie beim vorigen male... ‚Suche das nach dem, wonach sich dein Herz sehnt... Wenn du die Hoffnung nicht aufgibst, findest du es. Wie gesagt, mit Mut kannst du es finden.' Die Stimme verblasste und der Schmetterling war fort. Amalzia sah ihm nach. ‚Was heißt das?' fragte sie sich und ging mir Gesenktem Kopf in denn Wald hinein. Amalzia wusste nicht was das zu bedeuten hatte. Wonach sehnte sich ihr Herz denn so? Sie stieg und schüttelte denn kopf. Dann galoppierte sie an denn Waldrand und blickte auf den Weg den sie damals eingeschlagen hatte um auf die Suche nach dem Roten Stier zu gehen. Sie suchte die Antwort auf das was der Schmetterling ihr gesagt hatte. ...Nach dem wonach sich ihr Herz sehnt... 


	3. Rosen, zum Einblick in die Vergangenheit

Kapitel 3 Rosen, zum Einblick in die Vergangenheit  
  
Amalzia wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Doch sie fühlte sich hier im Wald nicht mehr wohl. Damals hatte sie alles dafür gegeben um die Einhörner in ihrem Wald wieder zurück zu holen. Doch nun war es als ob sie ihrem Herzen etwas zurückgeben müsste. ...Aber was?... Sie wusste es immer noch nicht was sie ihm zurückgeben sollte, was die Worte des Schmetterlings zu bedeuten hatten. Es widerstrebte ihr den Wald zu verlassen, also lief sie wieder hinein in den Wald und streifte umher. Doch nicht wie all die Jahre zuvor. Sie stolzierte nicht wie früher durch die Sonne und erfreute sich am Leben, nein, ganz im Gegenteil sie schritt einsam und nachdenklich durch denn Schatten der Bäume und mied die Gesellschaft ihrer Freunde und Familia. Sie sah aus dem Dunklen zu wie ihre Geschwister mit Luna und all den anderen spielten, wie fröhlich sie waren und an nichts schlimmes mehr dachten. Sie waren alle so guter Dinge. Amalzia fand, dass sie nicht mehr dazu gehörte. Seid alle wieder hier waren, lebte der Wald förmlich auf. Jeder der hier her kommen würde, würde sehen wie schön dieser Wald doch wieder geworden sei. Diese wundervollen Geschöpfe bewohnten ihn wieder, wären sie fort geblieben und wäre Amalzia mit Lir gegangen, wäre dieser Wald verdorben geworden. Bald kam die früher so glückliche Stute nachdenklich an die Rose, die aus ihrer Träne gewachsen war, an. Die Rose strahlte in ihrer ganzen Schönheit und obwohl Amalzia als Mensch nie so schön wie als Einhorn ausgesehen hätte, wünschte sie sich diesen, genau diesen Körper sehnlichst zurück. Die weiße Stute schnupperte an der Rose. Dann sah sie hoch in denn Himmel und schloss die Augen. Ihre Gedanken glitten noch einmal in die Höhle des Roten Stiers zurück. Damals war sie mit Molly, Schmendrik und Lir dort auf der Suche nach dem Stier gewesen. Sie stand vor der Entscheidung wieder ein Einhorn zu werden oder ein Mensch zu bleiben, was sie eigentlich wollte. Sie wollte ein Mensch bleiben und mit Lir fort gehen. Doch Lir wollte es anders. Sie sollte wieder zu einem Einhorn werden und alle retten. In diesem Moment schlug Amalzia ihre Augen auf und ihr Herz schlug schneller. °Das ist es.° dachte sie und wusste die Antwort auf ihre Fragen. ‚Lir.' sagte sie fast schluchzend. Mit diesem kleinen Rückblick in die Vergangenheit hatte sie erfahren was die Worte des Schmetterlings zusagen hatten. Ihr Herz sehnte sich nach Liebe. Sie sehnte sich nach Lir. Amalzia tat nun etwas was sie noch nie getan hatte oder nie hätte tun wollten. Sie biss die Rose ab, machte auf der Hinterhand kehrt und galoppierte zurück zum Waldrand.  
  
Nun wusste sie was sie tun musste. ‚Ihn finden. Ich muss Lir finden.' Dachte sie und galoppierte los auf zur Welt der Menschen.  
  
Sie drehte sich ein letztes Mal um uns sah alle Einhörner. Sie standen dort am Waldrand und sahen zu ihr. Aus allen heraus kam Luna auf Amalzia zu gelaufen. Sie war total aufgelöst. Amalzia! Amalzia! Wo willst du hin?' fragte sie. ‚Meine teure und gute Freundin Luna. Ich muss gehen und denn Sinn für mein Leben wieder finden. IHN finden.' Sie wand sich um und sah in die weite Welt.  
  
...'Meinen geliebten.'... 


	4. Der Aufbruch

Kapitel 4  
  
Luna verstand nicht wovon ihre Freundin da sprach. ‚Was für ein ‚geliebter'?' fragte sie. Amalzia sah sie wieder zu Luna. ‚Genau das ist es was mich von euch unterscheidet. Ich weiß was die Liebe ist.' erklärte Amalzia ihrer Freundin. ‚Liebe? Entgegnete Luna unwissend. Amalzia lächelte. ‚Ja, Liebe. Das was die Menschen miteinander verbindet.' Luna wich auf diese Worte einen Schritt zurück. ‚Die Menschen sind böse Amalzia!!! Sie jagen uns und wollen unser Horn!!!' sagte Luna entsetzt. Amalzia jedoch schüttelte geduldig lächelnd denn Kopf.  
  
‚Luna das verstehst du nicht. Du kennst diese Gefühle ja nicht. Ich muss ihn finden, nur bei ihm kann ich glücklich werden.' Sagte Amalzia. ‚Du redest wie sie. Du redest wie die Menschen, Verschlüsselt hinter tausenden von Türen. Dus sagst Worte die wir nicht verstehen und du kennst Gefühle die wir anderen nicht kennen. Du kommst mir vor als wärest du kein Einhorn. Du tust so als ob du etwas anderes gehörst...' Luna´s Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. ‚Ja, du benimmst und tust fast so als wärest du einer von ihnen. Aber du bist ein Einhorn Amalzia!!!' sagte die Freundin verzweifelnd gegen die Tränen ankämpfend.  
  
Einhörner sind für ihre Intelligenz und Ruhe bekannt. Niemals wurde eines weinen gesehen. Einhörner sind für ihr Wesen nie unglücklich, doch wenn eines von ihnen anders ist wie alle, dann ändert sich der Lauf der Dinge. Einhörner beginnen zu weinen und erfahren neue Gefühle.  
  
Luna sorgte sich sehr um ihre Freundin, doch sie verstand nicht was ihre einst so glückliche und kluge Freundin die alle der ihrigen gerettet hatte.  
  
‚Ich bin äußerlich ein Einhorn doch innerlich werde ich immer ein Mensch bleiben. Denn ich fühle wie sie.' Sagte die Stute.  
  
Amalzia hatte nie erzählt was alles geschehen war. Niemand wusste das sie einst ein Mensch gewesen war und somit für eine Zeit auch sterblichen Blutes war. Sie hatte Angst gehabt verjagt zu werden weil sie zum teil ein Mensch war, doch was hatte sie nun zu verlieren?  
  
Luna stand immer noch da und wusste nicht was ihre Freundin sprach. ‚Du willst also fort von uns?' fragte Luna dann. Amalzia schüttelte den Kopf. ‚Ich will nicht fort von euch. Ich will zu ihm.' Sagte sie mit immer noch sanftmütiger und guter Stimme. Luna wusste weder was ihre Freundin wollte, noch was sie da sprach, doch eins wusste sie. Amalzia würde das richtige tun. Das tat sie schon immer und Luna hatte sie immer dafür bewundert. Immer wenn etwas schief lief, wusste sie was zu tun war. Genau so wie als alle vom Roten Stier fort gezwungen wurden. Sie hatte alle gerettet und in allem wohl genau das richtige getan. ‚Ich wünsche dir von ganzem Herzen Glück und das du findest was immer du auch suchst. Mögest du nie in die bösen Hände eines Menschen geraten und mögen sich dir nie unbezwingbare Hindernisse in den Weg stellen.' Luna nahm die Rose und steckte sie ihr in die Mähne. ‚Soll dich die deine rose behüten und beschützen und nie den falschen Weg dir zeigen.' Luna hatte keine Ahnung was sie ihrer Freundin da wünschte und was Amalzia in ihrem tun bezweckte, dass wusste Amalzia, doch sie war ihrer Freundin unendlich dankbar. ‚Ich werde dich / euch nie vergessen.' Sagte sie und galoppierte im fliegenden Galopp los, ihrem weiß Gott wo liegendem Ziel zu. °Lir, liebster. Ich komme und werde dich finden.° dachte sie und galoppierte so schnell wie ihre Beine sie tragen konnten. 


	5. Wenn Wut in einem Herrscht, verliert man...

Kapitel 5  
  
Amalzia sah nicht zurück. Sie hatte Angst ihre Freundin weinen zu sehen und dann doch da zu bleiben. Sie war immer eine so gutmütige Stute gewesen und wollte doch nicht da bleiben. Aber sie könnte es nicht übers Herz bringen sie dort stehen zu lassen. Deshalb galoppierte sie schnell fort. Bald trieb sie nicht die Angst sondern die immer mehr steigende Sehnsucht. Sie kannte nichts, wirklich nichts wonach sie sich mehr Sehnte. Aber sie merkt0,e dass die Sehnsucht nach Lir nicht das einigste war, sie wünschte sich plötzlich Menschliche Nähe und Geborgenheit. Jemanden der sie beschützt und nicht von ihr beschützt wird. Damals als Lir denn Roten Stier aufhalten wollte, wurde er tödlich verletzt und wurde nur durch ihre Kräfte geheilt. Er hatte sie nicht wirklich beschützen können. Aber damals herrschten andere Situationen. Sie verdrängte diese Gedanken sofort und versuchte denn Weg zu finden. Sie wollte noch mal zum zerfallenen Schloss von König Hagard.  
  
Warum wusste sie nicht, aber sie wollte noch einmal den Ort sehen wo sie sich hatte von Lir trennen müssen. Sie galoppierte an vielen Feldern vorbei wo zum Glück keine Bauern waren. Doch an einem Feld entdeckte sie einer. Es war der, der sie auch damals hatte einfangen wollten.  
  
'Kenne ich dich nicht schon von irgendwo her?' fragte der alte Mann. Amalzia wieherte freundlich auf. Der Mann sah sie fragend an. Zückte dann aber seinen Gürtel und schritt auf sie zu. ‚Komm her du schöne Stute, ich werde dich heraus putzen und striegeln. Du wirst prächtig aussehen. Komm her du schöne.' Sagte der Mann, doch Amalzia wollte nicht aufgehalten werden und preschte auf denn Mann los, sodass er den Halt verlor und nach hinten auf den Rücken flog. Amalzia stieg und sprang über ihn drüber. Dann galoppierte sie weiter. ‚Das ist ein Pferd.' Dachte der alte benebelt.  
  
Amalzia aber sah nicht zurück. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen nie mehr zurück zu blicken. Das könnte ihr gut schaden. Also ging es weiter. Sie lief Tagelang im gestreckten und federndem Galopp. Nur kurze Pausen um zu ruhe und zu schlafen legte sie ein. Meistens lief sie des Nachts wo man keinen Menschen begegnete und wo es schön kühl war. Bald kam ihr die Gegend immer bekannter vor. Sie war ganz in der Nähe von dem Zirkus wo sie gefangen worden war. Als sie denn Platz erreichte sah sie, dass die Wagen immer noch da standen. Langsam und vorsichtig näherte sie sich den Wagen. ‚Ich möchte wissen was aus der Harpyie geworden ist.' sagte Amalzia leise. Sie stand lange Zeit vor dem Käfig dieses rießen Vogels. Amalzia konnte sich noch lebhaft an sie erinnern. Damals hätte sie sofort fliehen können wo Schmendrik sie frei gelassen hatte, doch sie hatte alle anderen Tiere freit gelassen und zu guter letzt auch die Harpyie. Diese hatte dann Mami Fortuna getötet. Als Amalzia sich die Bilder noch mal vor Augen führte, wieherte sie laut, schüttelte sich und stieg. Sie wollte das nicht noch mal sehen... Es bereitete ihr Angst. Sie kam wieder zur Ruhe und sah sich um. Es war still und tiefe Nacht. Sie entschloss sich in denn Käfig des Löwen´s zu springen und erst mal zu schlafen. Hier hatte sie ein Dach über dem Kopf. ...Schnell schlief sie ein...  
  
Sie Träumte von vergangener Zeit. Doch es war ein tiefer Schlaf, der ihr bald das Träumen untersagte.  
  
Als sie wieder erwachte, war es schon heller Tag. Sie sah sich um und sah alles Mal im Licht. Doch schnell sprang sie auf dem Käfig heraus, schüttelte sich und machte sich wieder auf den Weg weiter zum Schloss. Es dürfte noch gut 3 tage dauern bis sie dort war. Sie ging zuerst nur langsam um wach zu werden, doch trieb ihr Gewissen sie schneller und bald flog sie nur so dahin. Sie lief aus dem Wald heraus und stand plötzlich auf einem Hügel. Dort hatte sie vor langer Zeit einmal mit Schmendrik gestanden. Sie sah hinunter auf die Felsen und Klippen. Alles war so leer und so ...kalt... Sie schnaubte und trabte los. Während sie hinunter lief dachte sie darüber nach was sie tun würde, sie musste Lir erst mal finden und die Welt ist doch so groß. Plötzlich bekam sie Angst ihn nie wieder zu sehen. Sie spielte mit dem Gedanken um zu kehren. ‚Nein Amalzia! Du musst und du wirst suchen... egal wie lange es auch dauern mag.' Sagte sie sich ernst. Dann aber galoppierte sie los. Nach 2 Tagen in etwas erreichte sie die alten und zerfallenen Gemäuer. Es war so wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Alles war fort. Kein Turm stand mehr. Sie sah ins Meer und trat bis ans Wasser heran. ‚Wie mochten sie sich da drinnen nur gefühlt haben?' dachte sie. Und wie in einer Vision, drang etwas Plötzlich in ihr Gehirn. Es spielte sich wie eine Vision ab. Der Rote Stier kam uhrplötzlich aus denn Wellen des Meeres und tauchte vor Amalzia, die immer noch am Meer stand auf. Amalzia sprang zurück und stieß ein gellendes Wiehern aus. Dabei flog die Rose zu Boden. Amalzia stieg. Sie hatte aber zu viel Schwung gehabt und kippte nach hinten über. Die prasselte auf den Rücken und es tat ihr sehr weh. Sie war es nicht gewohnt Schmerzen zu erleiden. Deshalb blieb sie mit geschlossenen Augen liegen und war einer Ohnmacht nahe. Plötzlich hörte sie Pferdehufe. Sie sprang auf und stand wackelig auf ihren Beinen. Vor ihr stand ein dunkel Braunes Pferd und dort drauf saß ein Mann in Rüstung gekleidet. Amalzia vor Schreck und Schmerz erstarrte, konnte sich nicht bewegen. Sie starrte nur auf denn Ritter und Rüstung und wartete das er abstieg und zu ihr käme. Dann könnte sie ihren Zorn auslassen denn sie durch ihn hatte. Er hatte ihre Ruhe gestört. Sie wollte an Lir denken und nur an Lir. Als der Ritter abstieg und auf sie zu kam, konnte sie sich nicht mehr zügeln und stürmte auf ihn zu. Sie wieherte drohend, und obwohl der Schmerz schrecklich wehtat, stieg sie und streckte denn Ritter mit ihren Hufen nieder. Er war sofort ohnmächtig. Amalzia schnaubte wütend und drehte dem Braunen die Augen zu. Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an. Plötzlich änderte sich in ihr alles. Noch nie hatte sie Wut verspürt. Sie galoppierte zu der Rose, geschmeidig wie ihre Gänge waren und hob sie auf. Dann trabte sie zu dem Ritter. Sie verspürte plötzlich eine Abstoßende Wut gegen den Helm. Sie wollte niemanden niederstrecken und nicht wissen wie der jenige aussah. Sie lies die Rose neben dem Körper des Mannes fallen und biss in das haar was oben am Helm fest saß. Sie zog an dem Helm und als er vom Kopf des Mannes war, schmiss sie ihn weit weg und trabte ermuntert zu dem Jungen Mann und erstarrte, denn er erwachte. Wut packte sie wieder, doch etwas hielt sie davon ab. Was soll das? dachte sie. Der Mann sah die Rose und griff nach ihr. Dann Stoß er sich hoch und Amalzia trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Der Mann sah auf und erblickte sie... ‚Das kann doch nicht.... Das gibt es nicht...' eine lange Pause trat ein. Dann fing sich der Mann wieder und sah sie mit offenen Augen an.  
  
‚Amalzia?' fragte er. 


	6. Ein unerwartetes Wiedersehn

Kapitel 6 Ein unerwartetes Wiedersehn  
  
Amalzia stand wie versteinert da und starrte zu Lir. Er musste es sein, er hatte ihren Namen genannt und schien zu wissen dass sie ein Einhorn ist. Niemand sonst würde darauf kommen in ihr ein Einhorn zu sehen wenn er es nicht genau weiß. Alle anderen würden sie für eine ‚gewöhnliche weiße Stute' halten. Lir stand langsam und wackelig auf. Er sah anders aus als Amalzia ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Er war immer noch jung und schön, aber sein Gesicht sagte aus das er schwach und zerbrechlich sei. Ganz anders als früher wo er mutig und kräftig war. Aber Amalzias Gefühle änderten sich dadurch nicht. Sie bräuchte keinen Beschützer und schon gar keinen der ihr den Hof macht. Sie wollte Lir als ganz normale, vielleicht auch als Ritter, aber nicht als einen unglaublichen Verehrer der ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen abliest. Amalzia wusste momentan sowieso nicht genau was sie wollte.  
  
Langsam, ganz langsam begann sie auf ihn zu zugehen. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, vielleicht so etwas wie: ‚Ich wollte dich suchen, aber nun hast du mich gefunden.'? Nein, nicht so etwas, aber etwas wollte / musste sie sagen. Sie wusste nicht was. Vor allem, mal angenommen er liebe sie noch, was hätten sie dann für eine Zukunft, er als Mensch und sie als Einhorn und wie sollte er einem Einhorn die liebe zeigen? Wenn beide von derselben ‚Rasse' sind, ist das kein Problem, Menschen können sich küssen, umarmen und vieles mehr. Einhörner verspüren nie wirklich liebe, aber wenn sie beide welche wäre würden sie es sich auch zeigen können. Doch wie soll es mit Mensch und Einhorn aussehen? Zum Schlafen geht der Mensch in ein Bett und nicht in einen Wald oder einen Stall.  
  
Während sie nach dachte und immer weiter auf ihn zu ging, stand Lir immer noch da, zittern vor schmerz und scheinbar fröstelnd. Dann stand Amalzia neben ihrer Rose. Sie machte sich klar das Lir und sie niemals eine Chance so hätten. Sie würde zurück zu Luna und all denn anderen in Wald kehren und ihr da sein fristen. Sie senkte traurig denn Kopf bis nur wenige Zentimeter über der Rose. Lir wollte ihr eine Hand aufs Fell legen, ihr zeigen dass er sie nie wieder verlassen wollte, aber das traute er sich nicht. Er wusste nicht worüber sie nach dachte. Er hatte große Angst sie zu enttäuschen. Amalzia spürte Tränen aufsteigen. Etwas was sie aus ihrem kurzen Leben als Mensch mitgenommen hatte. Dann rollte eine Träne aus ihrem Auge und tropfte links neben die Rose. Eine weitere Träne rollte heraus und benässte einen Fleck rechts neben der Rose. Eine dritte Träne rollte heraus und traf genau auf die rote Blüte der Rose. ‚Es tut mir so leid.' Schluchzte Amalzia. Doch plötzlich umringte ein Lichtstrahl die weiße Stute. Sie hob erschrocken denn Kopf. Lir wollte zu ihr, doch als er sie anfasste wurde er unwillkürlich zurück gestoßen und war bewusstlos. Amalzia wieherte. Doch dann wurde auch sie schwach und bewusstlos.  
  
Sie bekam nichts mehr mit, aber als sie aufwachte, war ihr nicht gut. Sie sah in denn grauen fast schwarzen Himmel hinauf. ‚Was... was ist passier?' murmelte sie. Dann plötzlich fiel ihr Lir wieder ein und sie blickte neben sich. Dort ein weinig entfernt lag er. Sie stand auf und krachte wieder zusammen. Was war das? Sie war auf einmal größer gewesen. Ein merkwürdiges schwindel Gefühl durchdrang sie. Dann erst sah sie sich an. Sie war ein Mensch geworden. Sie hatte das Kleid von früher an und war ganz weiß. Ein Gefühl der Freude trat in ihren Körper. Schnell begriff sie, dass es die Rose gewesen sein musste. Doch dann stand sie auf und ging zu Lir, der eine blutende Schramme am Kopf hatte. Sie riss sich ein Stück Stoff vom Kleid und tupfte das Blut ab.  
  
Bald wurde Lir wach. Er sah Amalzia schwach an. ‚Amalzia... Ich, ich dachte ich sehe dich nie wieder.' Hauchte er. Sie streckte einen Finger auf seine Lippen und wies ihn damit an, zu schweigen. Er sah Amalzia an. Sie wollte ihm so viel sagen, aber sie wusste dass es noch nicht an der Zeit dazu war. Warum war er so schwach? Das musste sie wissen. Er sah aus als ob er tage oder sogar Monate lang nichts mehr zu essen bekommen hätte. ‚Lir... Ich, ich bin zu dir zurückgekommen und möchte bei dir bleiben. Aber so habe ich dich nicht in Erinnerung. Was ist geschehen?' fragte sie. Er setzte sich aufrecht, wenn auch mit zitternden Armen. ‚Amalzia... Ich habe so lange nach dir gesucht. Ich wollte dich wieder finden, nie hatte ich genug Zeit um etwas zu essen. Nur ab und zu. Jetzt musst du auch noch sehen was mit mir geschehen ist. Das war nicht das was ich wollte.' Sagte er schwach.  
  
'Ich bin froh das ich dich jetzt gefunden habe und nicht noch später.' Sagte Amalzia und spürte großes Mitleid mit ihrem Geliebten.  
  
'ich schäme mich ja so.' hauchte der Prinz. ‚Das brauchst du nicht. Nicht bei mir. Du weißt doch, ich bin nicht wie die anderen Menschen.' Erklärte die schneeweiße Amalzia.  
  
'Ja, dass wirst du nie sein.' Sagte Lir und lächelte sie an. Mit einer hand berührte er leicht ihre seidige Wange. Amalzia hielt sie fest. ‚Komm, wir brauchen etwas zu Essen für dich.' Sagte Amalzia. ‚Muss das sein? Ich möchte noch unendlich lange mit dir hier sein.' ‚Dafür haben wir noch unser ganzes Leben zeit.' Amalzia half Lir auf die Beine und beide gingen langsam zu Lirs Pferd. Das weiße Mädchen streichelte das Pferd und fühlte wie als wenn es ihr Bruder wäre. Sie sprach über eine Innere Stimme mit ihm. Amalzia schnallte denn Sattel ab und nahm die Trense ab. Das Pferd lief nicht fort. Lir wusste nicht was sie da tat. Er rechnete damit dass der Hengst jede Sekunde abhauen würde. Aber das tat er nicht. ‚Hab keine Angst. Dieses Wesen ist von Grund her genau wie ich. Es wird dir genauso wenig tun wie ich.' Sagte Amalzia vertrauensvoll. Als Lir auf dem Tier saß, ging Amalzia neben her. Sie wollte niemals auf einem Pferd reiten. Pferde waren nicht fürs reiten geboren. Dachte sie immer wieder. Aber sie konnte Lir nicht zu muten zu fuß zu gehen. Er hing so schlaff darauf, dass sie Angst bekam er würde jeden Moment von Rücken des Tieres fallen.  
  
Es widerstrebte ihr zutiefst, aber sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Sanft schwang sie sich hinter ihren geliebten und hielt ihn im Arm. ‚Sag mir, wo wohnst du?' fragte Amalzia. ‚Es gibt eine kleine Hütte, weit weg Richtung Norden.' Hauchte Lir. ‚Komm mein Bruder. Rasch. Wir brauchen dich. Bring uns dort hin wo du dein Zuhause nennst.' Sagte Amalzia und der Hengst galoppierte los. Amalzia faste die Mähne sodass keiner von beiden rutschen konnten. Lir war derweilen wieder vor Erschöpfung ohnmächtig geworden. 


	7. Gwyn

Kapitel 7 ‚Gwyn'  
  
Amalzia hielt Lir fest an sich und hatte einen festen Griff in der Mähne des Pferdes. Doch so langsam ließ ihre sowieso schon geschwächte Kraft nach. ‚Lir? Lir... wach auf.' Sagte sie schwach. Doch er hörte sie nicht. Sie war zu schwach zum reden und plötzlich lockerte sich ihr griff und beide rutschten herunter. Amalzia war sofort bewusstlos.  
  
Sie bekam nichts mit, auch nicht das Lir wach geworden war und sich schlimme Vorwürfe machte. Er beschloss sie alleine zu lassen da er ihr nur Kummer machen würde. Als Amalzia auf wachte, sah sie in zwei Mädchen Augen.  
  
‚Hallo. Du warst ohnmächtig. Ich habe dich gefunden und her gebracht.' Sagte eine schöne sanfte Stimme. Amalzia sah sich um. Sie lag auf einem Bett in einem kleinen aber gemütlichen Raum. Aber es war kein zweites Bett. Wo war Lir? Sie sah das Mädchen sofort an. ‚Wo ist Lir?' fragte sie sofort. Doch als das Mädchen sie nur verwirrt ansah wusste sie, dass er nicht da war. ‚Ich war mit einem Jungen Mann zusammen. Wir sind zusammen von einem Pferd gefallen und ich bin dann wohl ohnmächtig geworden. Hast du ihn gesehen?' fragte Amalzia aufgelöst. ‚Nein, tut mir leid. Nur das Pferd ist da. Ich habe es draußen angebunden.' Sagte das Mädchen. Amalzia senkte traurig den Kopf. Warum ist er nur weg? dachte sie niedergeschlagen. ‚Endschuldige wenn ich es frage, aber ist es ihr geliebter?' fragte sie vorsichtig. Amalzia nickte. ‚Ich werde ihn wieder finden, hoffe ich. Aber sage mir. Wie heißt du eigentlich?' fragte Amalzia. ‚Ich? Ach das ist nicht so wichtig.' Sagte sie. ‚Für mich schon.' ‚Okay, also ich heiße Gwyn.' Sagte das Mädchen. ‚Schön dich kennen zu lernen. Ich heiße Amalzia.' Plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass sie kaum etwas anhatte. ‚Warte. Ich gebe dir etwas zum anziehen.' Sagte Gwyn. Als sie wiederkam hatte sie eine art Bauernkleid mit. Es war Braun und war eigentlich recht hübsch. Amber Amalzia kannte keine solchen Kleider. Nur aus Seide. 'Danke.' bedankte sie sich aber und zog sich schnell an, denn sie mochte nicht gerne mit ihrer weißen Haut gesehen werden. Als sie das Kleid anhatte wandte sich Gwyn noch mal an sie. ‚Hast du Hunger?' Amalzia nickte nur. ‚Dann komm. Setzt dich an den Tisch hier.' Sagte sie und wies Amalzia einen Stuhl an. ‚Danke.' Sagte Amalzia. Während Gwyn eine Brühe aufkochte, sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln immer wieder zu Amalzia. Diese saß schüchtern da und fühlte sich einfach nur eingeengt. ‚Möchtest du raus?' fragte Gwyn. Amalzia sah sie fragend an. ‚Ja, die Frage war ernst gemeint. Möchtest du raus?' fragte sie noch mal. Amalzia wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Gwyn wendete sich von Herd ab und sah ihr offen in die Augen. ‚Ich möchte dir helfen und dich nicht einsperren.' Amalzia sah Gwyn an. Beinah wäre sie aufgestanden. Aber der Blick von Gwyn fesselte sie. Nicht böse, sondern irgendwie anders.... Etwas was sie noch nicht kannte. Etwas Geheimnisvolles. ‚Ich kann kein Menschliches Einhorn einsperren.' Sagte Gwyn immer noch ruhig und mit gleichmäßiger Stimme. Doch nun stand Amalzia erschrocken auf.  
  
‚Woher weißt du was ich bin?' fragte Amalzia und wirkte eher fest als locker. ‚Woher? Das ist nicht schwer zu erraten. Ich lebe seid ich 14 bin alleine. Nun bin ich 17 und warte so lange auf ein Wunder, ein Einhorn. Jemand der mit einem Pferd klar kommt ohne Sattel und Trense zu benutzen, Schnee weiße Haut hat und eine Art Sonne auf der Stirn. Amalzia, du brauchst wirklich keine Angst um dich zu haben. Sieh mich an, was habe ich denn schon?' sagte Gwyn. Amalzia stand unschlüssig da. Plötzlich kam ihr... wie hießt sie noch gleich, Molly in Gedanken. Molly, ja die gute Molly. Sie hatte auch so lange auf ein Einhorn gewartet und Amalzia so schnell erkannt. Dann sah Amalzia wieder zu Gwyn. ‚Ich... ja ich bin ein Einhorn. Aber ich weiß nicht wie ich zum Menschen geworden bin.' Erklärte Amalzia. ‚Nur durch Liebe und Trauer.' Sagte Gwyn. ‚Woher meinst du das zu wissen?' ‚Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich glaube.' Entgegnete Gwyn. Amalzia sah dem Mädchen tief in die Augen. Es spiegelte sich große Trauer darin. Plötzlich empfand Amalzia großes Interesse sie näher kennen zu lernen. ‚Warum ziehen wir nicht zusammen weiter?' Fragte Amalzia. Gwyn sah sie an. ‚Ich würde dir gerne auf deinem Weg Gesellschaft leisten.' Stimmte Gwyn dann zu.  
  
Amalzia wusste nicht warum sie das getan hatte, aber sie hatte das Gefühl gehabt sie einfach zu fragen. Dann bemerkten sie aber dass keiner von beiden großen Hunger hatte. Amalzia entschied sich raus zu gehen um mal frische Luft einatmen zu können. Der Hengst war am grasen und plötzlich vermisste Amalzia ihre Familie. Sie setzte sich an einen Baum. Dann sah sie hoch in den Himmel... Ihre Gedanken sprangen in die Vergangenheit. Erst vor kurzem war sie bei den Trümmern des Schlosses gewesen. Sie hatte Lir wieder getroffen und nun war sie ohne ihn. Soll das etwa Schicksal sein? Dachte sie. Aber sie fand keinen Rat. Wie den auch, wenn man alleine ist. Sie wünschte sich ihre alten Freunde wieder. Schmendrik und Molly. Ja... sie wollte lieber beim Roten Stier sein als so alleine. Dann erinnerte sie sich wie sie auf Schmendrik traf. Sie war in diesem Zoo der alten Hexe. Ihr wurde ein falsches Horn aufgesetzt. Sie hatte sich so falsch gefühlt. Schmendrik hatte alles daran gesetzt sie zu befreien. Womit hatte sie ihm gedankt? Sie hatte die Harpyie befreit. Dann war das mit den Dieben, er hatte sie gewarnt... Dann hatte sie ihn befreit und dann kam Molly dazu. Zusammen gingen sie zu Hagarts Schloss gegangen und so hatte sie Lir kennen gelernt. Nun waren alle auseinander. Was aus Schmendrik und Molly geworden war, dass wusste sie nicht. Ob der Rote Stier im Meer geblieben war? Auch das war unklar. Sie wusste nur dass sie jetzt ein Einhorn in einem Menschlichen Körper war. Sie war so gesagt gefangen und wusste nicht ob sie jemals wieder zu ihrer Familie zurückkommen könnte. Wieder überkam sie die tiefe Trauer der Ungewissheit. Dann hörte sie Gwyn und merkte, dass sie nicht alleine war.  
  
Nein, natürlich nicht. Sowie es alt Freunde gibt, so gibt es auch neue. Sie stand auf, strich dem Pferd über die Blesse und ging zu Gwyn. ‚Amalzia, es ist noch hell. Ich möchte jetzt los wenn du nichts dagegen hast.' Sagte das junge Mädchen. ‚Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich würde mich freuen jetzt los zu kommen.' Sagte Amalzia und merkte wie ähnlich sie einem Menschen doch schon war. Gwyn schloss ihr Zimmer ab und sie gingen los. Amalzia und Gwyn gingen in Richtung Schloss. Der Hengst von Lir folgte Amalzia, die nun eher wie eine Bäuerin als ein Einhorn aussah. Gwyn war schön, sie hatte blondes langes Haar und schöne stahlblaue Augen. Sie war so groß wie Amalzia, nur viel schöner wie Amalzia es fand. Sie selber fand sich zu einfarbig. Sie war weiß... weiße Haare, weiße Hautfarbe und braune Augen wo drin sich nichts spiegelt. Aber etwas hatte sie, sie hatte Gefühle... und noch etwas anderes...  
  
..... eine neue Freundin..... 


	8. Freundschaft

Kapitel 8 Freundschaft  
  
Wie lange sie liefen wusste keiner. Es bereits tiefe Nacht, aber beide sagten nichts. Amalzia war an lange strecken gewohnt. Irgendetwas zog sie zurück zum Schloss. Aber was war es? Sie wusste es nicht. Abermals dachte sie zurück. Der König... gemein und kühl, aber er wusste bescheid. Er wusste dass sie ein Einhorn war. Warum? Warum erkennt jeder sie? Ist es so offensichtlich? Zeigt sie sich zu deutlich in ihrer Art? Amalzia wusste es nicht. Aber sie wollte nicht nur eins von beiden sein. Sie wollte Einhorn und Mensch sein. Was für ein Gefühl es doch war hin und her gerissen zu werden.  
  
‚Es ist schrecklich.' Polterte es aus Amalzia hervor. Gwyn sah sie an. ‚Was ist schrecklich Amalzia?' fragte sie. ‚Dieses Gefühl, es erdrückt einen, es erstickt mich und saugt mich aus. Es gibt nichts Schlimmeres.' Sagte sie. Gwyn blieb stehen. ‚Schlimmeres? Es gibt nichts Schlimmeres als hin und her gerissen zu werden?' fragte Gwyn noch mal und sah das weiße Mädchen wieder mit ihrem fesselnden Blick an. Sofort war Amalzia sich unschlüssig über ihre Behauptung. Gwyn schüttelte sanft lächelnd den Kopf. Dann legte sie Amalzia eine Hand auf eine ihrer Schultern. ‚Nein, du kennst dich in deinem Körper noch nicht richtig aus. Es gibt viel Schlimmeres als dieses Gefühl. Viel Schlimmeres. Es mag dir jetzt so erscheinen als ob du die größten Qualen durchleidest, doch das dachtest du doch auch als du deinen Lir verlassen hast. Du glaubtest die Welt würde zusammen brechen und nur du alleine würdest überleben und du wärest die einzige die wirklich leid empfinden kann.' Sagte sie.  
  
Amalzia sah Gwyn an. ‚Ja und nein. Ich habe keine Trauer empfunden als ich von Lir fort ging. Ich wusste ich musste es tun, es war besser für alle. Deshalb habe ich nichte getrauert. Ich wusste von Anfang an was für mich auf dem spiel steht und ich bin diesen Weg mit Freude gegangen.' Sagte sie. ‚Aber mit einem hast du Recht und es stimmt. Ich bin das einzigste Einhorn das Liebe und wirkliches Leid empfindet.' Erklärte sie. Gwyn schüttelte wieder mit dem Kopf. ‚Nein meine liebe. Du glaubst es und es steht in allen Büchern so wie du es hier sagst. Aber ich weiß dass es anders ist. Jedes Wesen der Welt kann Liebe und Trauer empfinden. Doch was es nicht kennt, kann es nicht deuten oder empfinden. Du kannst ihnen etwas von Schwertern erzählen, sie hören dir mit Interesse zu, doch sie wissen nicht was es ist. Du kannst ihnen von Liebe und Hass erzählen, sie werden dir jede Zeit der Welt schenken um es dich erzählen zu lassen und werden zuhören, aber sie werden nichts fühlen, weil sie es nicht kennen.' Sagte Gwyn. Amalzia sah sie offen an. Sie verstand. ‚Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Ich bin noch so unerfahren. Ich weiß nicht wie ich mit meinen Gefühlen und Empfindungen klar kommen soll.' Gestand Amalzia. ‚Dafür bin ich da. Ich werde dir bei allem helfen was du nur möchtest. Aber jetzt lass uns weiter gehen, ich möchte noch etwas schlafen.' Sagte Gwyn und legte einen Arm um die Schultern des weißen Mädchens. Amalzia dachte noch lange über das eben gesprochene nach. Gwyn kam ihr anders vor. Anders als alle anderen. Sie wusste nicht wer oder was sie war. Sie war nett und hilfsbereit. Sie war scheinbar klug und wusste schon viel. Gwyn verstand sie so gut und schien alle ihre Gefühle und Empfindungen zu kenne. Aber wer und was war sie?' Würde Amalzia es noch herausfinden? Sie hoffte es so sehr. Doch dann, nach langer Zeit sagen sie einen Wald und entschieden sich, hier halt zu machen. Gwyn und Amalzia legten ihre Taschen unter die Köpfe und zogen die Decke über die Körper die Gwyn auf dem Rücken des Braunen Pferdes mitgenommen hatte. Nach kurzer Zeit schien Amalzias neue Freundin schon zu schlafen, aber Amalzia selber fand keine Ruhe. Sie stand auf und sah sich um. Sie merkte dass es der Wald war. Sie konnte keine Ruhe wegen ihm finden. Ob auch hier Einhörner lebten? Dachte sie. Der braune beobachtete sie. Zuerst wollte Amalzia den Wald betreten, doch dann sah sie zu Gwyn.  
  
Wenn sie nun gehen würde, könnte es sein das sie nie mehr zurückkommen würde. Nein, dass wollte und konnte sie nicht. Sie wollte Gwyn nicht traurig machen und schon gar nicht verlieren. Was war das? Sie wollte Gwyn nicht verlieren? Hatte sie das Mädchen denn gewonnen? Irgendein neues Gefühl schien sich ihn ihr bekannt machen zu wollen. Doch sie wusste nicht welches. Sie hockte sich neben Gwyn und stupste sie sanft an. Gwyn sah sie sofort mit wachen klaren Augen an. ‚Was ist los? Du hast eine Frage stimmt´s?' fragte sie sofort. Amalzia sah sie an. Woher wusste sie das? Dachte sie. ‚Ja, ich fühle etwas neues.' Sagte sie. Gwyn setzte sich auf. ‚Was fühlst du?' fragte sie. ‚Ich konnte nicht schlafen es ist wegen dem Wald. Ich habe mich gefragt ob auch hier Einhörner leben und wollte fast nach sehen. Doch dann habe ich dich angesehen und mir schoss etwas in denn Kopf. Ich möchte dir weder wehtun, noch dich verlieren. Was bedeutet das?' fragte Amalzia ohne über das nach zu denken as Gwyn vielleicht fühlen könnte.  
  
‚Nun Amalzia. Das ist ein ganz normales Gefühl. Du bist ein Mensch und hast mich nun bei dir. Ich denke wir sind Freunde geworden. Du hast das Gefühl der Freundschaft kennen gelernt.' Sagte Gwyn. Amalzia sah sie an. Dann lächelte sie. ‚Freundschaft?' sofort aber lies das Lächeln nach. ‚Aber was ist mit Molly und Schmendrik?' fragte sie. ‚Waren das nicht meine Freunde?' Gwyn sah sie fragend an. ‚Molly? Schmendrik?' fragte Gwyn interessiert. ‚Ja, ich habe sie beide kennen gelernt.' Sagte sie und erzählte wie sie beide getroffen hatte. Als Amalzia fertig war saß sie wieder neben Gwyn und hatte die Decke über sich gezogen. ‚Nun, du hast Schmendrik gezwungener Weiße kennen gelernt. Aber das hat nichts zu sagen. Ihr habt viel erlebt, aber er kam dir eher wie ein... wie drücke ich es am besten aus.... Er wusste nur wenig über dich. Ihr teiltet nichts, er wollte dir nur helfen die anderen Einhörner zu retten. Was Molly angeht, nun. Sie schien dir eher wie eine Ersthatz Mutter vor zu kommen. Der Körper war dir Fremd und du warst so gesagt in diesem Körper neu geboren. Sie hat dir geholfen damit klar zu kommen.' Erklärte Gwyn. Das war eine gute Erklärung für Amalzia und sie gab sich zufrieden damit. Dann sah Gwyn Amalia aber noch mal an. Aber dieses Mal war ihr Blick nicht fesselnd, sondern sanft und weich. ‚Das was du gerade eben gesagt hast, dass war sehr schön und hat mich sehr erfreut.' Sagte sie. Amalzia wusste nicht was sie meinte und fragte deshalb nach. ‚Du sagtest, Ich möchte dir weder wehtun, noch dich verlieren.' half Gwyn ihr auf die Sprünge. Amalzia lächelte. ‚Ach so das. Ja, aber es war eben das was mich davon abgehalten hat in den Wald zu gehen.' Sagte sie. ‚Ja, dass finde ich gut. Aber das du so für mich empfindest, dass ist ein tolles Gefühl. Mich hat noch nie jemand sofort gemocht, besser gesagt hat mich noch nie jemand gemocht. Ich war so froh als du mir erlaubt hattest mit dir zu kommen.' Sagte sie. Nun erkannte Amalzia auch die zerbrechliche Seite an Gwyn. Sie war nicht so geheimnisvoll wie sie gedacht hatte. Die beiden umarmten sich und dann wurde auch Amalzia müde. Sie legten sich mit den Gesichtern zueinander gewendet hin und schliefen bald ein.  
  
In dieser Nacht Träumte Amalzia davon als Einhorn durch einen dunklen Wald zu laufen und panische Angst zu haben. Alles war dunkel, doch plötzlich kam ein anderes Einhorn auf sie zu. Dieses Einhorn erhellte alles. Amalzia wieherte fröhlich als sie aufeinander trafen. Sie rieben die Köpfe aneinander und Amalzia sagte: ‚Ich bin so froh das du gekommen bist Gwyn.' 


	9. Freunde in Nöten

Kapitel 9 Freunde in Nöten  
  
Dann schreckte Amalzia hoch. Es war schon hell. Gwyn war nicht da. Amalzia sah sich um, nirgendwo war sie zu sehen. Dann stand sie auf. ‚Wo bist du?' fragte sie traurig. ‚War alles vielleicht nur ein Traum?' Aber dieser Gedanke verflog sofort wieder als sie sich zum Wald drehte. Jetzt da Gwyn nicht mehr da war, konnte sie hinein gehen ohne etwas zurück zu lassen. Sie war entschlossen, sah sich noch mal um und bemerkte dass der braune sie ansah. ‚Du bist von nun an frei. Lauf und suche dir bessere Freunde als ich es tat.' Sagte Amalzia. Sie war traurig. Lir hatte sie verlassen und die scheinbar gute Freundin Gwyn ebenfalls. Konnte sie den keiner leiden? ‚Bin ich etwa anders als die anderen?' fragte sich Amalzia leise.  
  
‚Jeder ist anders meine teure.' sagte eine männliche Stimme. Amalzia drehte sich erschrocken um. ‚Na erkennst du mich als Mensch noch?' fragte der Schmetterling. ‚Oh, Schmetterling. Woher weißt du wer ich bin und wo ich bin?' fragte Amalzia sichtlich verwirrt. ‚Das lieg in der Natur.' Sagte er und setzte sich auf ihr Haar. ‚Ach Schmetterling, du weißt gar nicht wie elend mir ist. Keiner mag mich. Niemand ist lange bei mir.' Jammerte Amalzia. ‚Stichwort.' Rief der Schmetterling und begann mit einem Gesang von traurigen Liedern. Eines handelte von einem Mädchen und einem Jungen die in Schwierigkeiten steckten und die von einer sehr guten Freundin gerettet wurden. ‚Was haben diese Lieder zu bedeuten?' fragte Amalzia. ‚Sie sollen dir etwas sagen.' ‚Aber das tun sie nicht.' Amalzia sah den Schmetterling verwirrt an. ‚Liebes, nie gab ich dir eine Nachricht, so deutlich wie diese.' Sagte er und flog vor ihre Augen. ‚Hör mir zu. Freunde sind in Gefahr. Müssen büssen dafür das sie dir geholfen haben, dafür das sie dich nicht verraten.' Sagte der Schmetterling schnell. ‚Was? Wer? Wo muss ich hin?' fragte Amalzia sofort. ‚Weit... weit weg. Mit Menschen Füßen nicht zu erreichen. Mit Flügen sehr gut, mit Hufen viel besser.' ‚Nein! Ich werde kein Einhorn mehr werden. Nie!' schrie das Mädchen und schüttelte ängstlich denn Kopf. ‚Hör mir zu! Lauf, gen Norden. Dort gelangst du zu einem See. Wenn die weiß leuchtende Kugel den See erreicht und das Licht reflektiert, musst du am Südufer stehen. Nur wenn du das tust, kannst du deine Freunde retten. Spute dich und sieh niemals zurück. Nie!' rief der Schmetterling bevor er davon flog. ‚Nein. Warte! Bitte warte...' schluchzte Amalzia. Wie sollte sie schnell genug zum See kommen? Sie wusste es nicht, dann hörte sie ein schnaubten und sah in die treuen, guten Augen des braunen. Sie ging zu ihm. ‚Mein Freund... mein Bruder. Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Willst du mir als freies Pferd der Natur und der Erde, helfen?' fragte Amalzia und strich ihm über die Blesse. Er stupste sie an und wieherte. Sekunden später brausten sie dahin. Amalzia wusste das der braune den Richtigen Weg laufen würde.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Währenddessen:  
  
‚Molly, wie sollen wir einem Schmetterling vertrauen?' ‚Aber Schmendrik. Tiere sind schlauer als Menschen. Glaube mir, er wird Amalzia finden und sie warnen.' ‚Sieh in dir nur an. Er ist fast Tod und das Mädchen, so schön und jung. Sie wurden nicht für das hier geboren.' ‚Ich weiß genau wie du dich fühlst Molly. Aber wir müssen auf Amalzia vertrauen. Sie ist die einigste Hornung die wir haben.' ‚Ja. Du hast recht.' Die junge Frau sah hoch zu dem Gitter wo der Mond hindurch schien. ‚Oh bitte. Bring uns Amalzia her. Bitte.' Sagte sie betend.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Langsam wird es wieder dunkel. Den ganzen Tag war Amalzia nicht einmal abgestiegen um eine Pause zu machen oder zu schlafen. ‚Danke mein Freund. Ich werde dir das hier nie vergessen.' Sagte Amalzia müde aber sehr dankbar zu dem braunen. Dieser blieb noch Seelen ruhig unter dem Baum stehen und graste. Amalzia sah hoch zum Mond und wartete das jeden Moment das Licht kommen würde. Dann schien der Mond auf den See. Das Licht reflektierte und schien auf Amalzia zu. Dieses umhüllte sie und das weiße Mädchen wurde in die Luft gezogen. Sie wurde vom Wind gedreht und spürte plötzlich ein bekanntes Gefühl.  
  
Als sie wach wurde war es tiefe Nacht. Sie wollte aufstehen, brach aber zusammen. Etwas war anders. Dann sah sie sich an. Ihr rann eine Träne herunter. Sie war wieder zu einem Einhorn geworden. ‚Schmetterling. Du hast es gewusst. Du hast es gewusst!' Waren ihre halb erstickten Worte. Doch dann stand sie auf. Der braune trabte zu ihr. Er konnte nicht begreifen was geschehen war. ‚Es tut mir leid mein Freund. Du musst mich alleine gehen lassen. Ich darf es dir nicht sagen, aber ich muss meine Freunde retten. Egal was ich bin.' Mit diesen Worten galoppierte die wiederum sanft weiße Stute ihrem Ziel entgegen. Doch wo war es? Sie wusste es nicht und lies sich von ihrem Gefühl führen.  
  
An einer Wegbiegung blieb sie stehen und spitzte die Ohren. Vor kurzem saß sie noch auf dem rücken des braunen und hatte sich geborgen und sicher gefühlt. Doch nun war sie einsam und allein. Ihr war sterbens kalt und sie fror. Doch war sie allein? War sie wirklich jemals allein gewesen? Ein Geräusch lies sie herum wirbeln und zu dem neben ihr liegende Gebüsch blicken. Sie legte die Ohren an. ‚Tritt heraus oder bleibe für Ewig ein Feigling.' Rief sie. Etwas schnaubte und heraus trat der braune. ‚Ich sagte dir doch, dass du dort bleiben sollst.' Sagte Amalzia. Aber sie war froh doch nicht alleine zu sein. Der braune trabte munter zu ihr und schnaubte. Er bat darum mit ihr kommen zu dürfen. ‚Nun gut. Komm mit. Aber ich biete dir keinen Schutz.' Sagte Amalzia. Der braune Hengst schnaubte und wieherte. Er sagte: 'Aber ich dir.' Amalzia lächelte dankbar und beide galoppierten los. Der Hengst musste wissen dass sie ein Einhorn ist. Niemals würde er sonst mit ihr kommen. Dachte sie.  
  
Aber nun fühlte Amalzia sich wieder geborgen und wohl. Sie war nicht mehr allein. Denn ganzen Weg sagte keiner von beiden ein Wort. Sie sprachen nicht einmal über den Weg, denn beide nicht kannten. Sie liefen einfach drauf los und hofften richtig zu sein. Des öfteren wagte Amalzia mal einen Blick zu dem braunen rüber, der ihren Blick erwiderte. Doch es war ihr nicht angenehm, eher peinlich und ungewohnt. 


	10. Auf der Suche nach dem Ziel

Kapitel 10 Auf der Suche nach dem Ziel.  
  
Amalzia lief an der Seite des braunen. Sie rannten bis die Sonne aufging. Sie standen auf einem großen Felsvorsprung und betrachteten die Sonne. ‚Ob ich meine Freunde jemals wieder sehen werde?' dachte Amalzia traurig. Der braune schnaubte leise und strich ihr sanft über den Hals. ‚Ich danke dir guter Freund.' Sagte Amalzia. ‚Komm, unser Weg ist lang und die zeit kurz.' Mit diesen Worten galoppierten sie durch die Landschaft aus Felsen und Gebirgen. Amalzia wusste nicht ob sie die Worte des Schmetterlings richtig verstanden hatte und ob sie den richtigen Weg einschlugen. Sie wusste nicht mit was sie es zutun haben würden. Wusste nicht was mit ihren Freunden geschehen war, wer sie gefangen hielt und mit welchen Wesen und Kreaturen sie noch fertig werden müsse. Aber eines wusste sie. ‚Ich bin nicht allein. Ich war eigentlich nie allein.' Das stimmte. In ihrem ganzen leben vor dem Roten Stier, war ihre Familie und ihre Freunde da, danach kamen Schmendrik und Molly die sie durch Zufall kennen gelernt hatte. Dann trat etwas noch viel größeres in ihr Leben. ‚Lir.' Ihre große Liebe. Sie hatte sich damals entschieden ihr Leben bei ihrer Familie zu leben, doch konnte es nicht aushalten und fand Lir wieder. Als er nicht mehr da war und wie vom Erdboden verschluckt zu seien schien, war Gwyn da. Die gute Gwyn, die teure Freundin die sie bis auf die Haarspitzen genau kannte und wusste sie war ein Einhorn. Auch sie musste gehen. Nun war der braune da. Er war immer noch ein fremder, aber er war für sie da und sie fühlte sich mit ihm sicher und wohl. Sie war nie alleine. NIE!  
  
Plötzlich blieb der braune stehen. Er spitzte die Ohren. Kurz danach vernahm auch Amalzia etwas Ungewöhnliches. Hufe... Sie sprangen beide nach rechts und links hinter einen Felsen. 4 Reiter kamen den Weg herauf geritten. ‚Meint ihr sie werden das Einhorn schnappen?' fragte einer. ‚Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich schätze schon. Ihr liegt doch so viel an ihren Freunden.' ‚Freunde. Pah! Wer braucht die schon.' Lachte einer der 4. Amalzia schnaubte und sprang ohne nach zu denken vor die 4 Reiter. Sie Pferde erschraken und wichen ängstlich vor der Stute zurück. ‚Jeder braucht Freunde! Auch ihr!' sagte sie drohend. ‚Amalzia nein.' Rief der braune noch, aber es war schon zu spät. Er sprang neben sie. ‚Ahhhh, schaut euch diese Stute an. Ist sie nicht prächtig?' sagte einer grimmig. Doch den anderen 3 war ein Licht aufgegangen. ‚Das ist sie! Das ist die Einhornstute.' Rief einer und wendete sofort sein Pferd. Ihm war angst ins Gesicht geschrieben. Amalzia nutzte es aus und stieg. Die anderen 3 Reiter drehten auch um und rasten auf ihren Mustangs davon. Amalzia wieherte triumphierend. Der braune sah sie vorwurfsvoll an. ‚Das hättest du nicht tun sollen. Das war falsch.' Sagte er in einem ungewohnt kalten Ton. Amalzia setzte ihre Hufen wieder auf den Boden und sah ihn an. ‚Hast du nicht gesehen? Sie haben Angst vor mir.' Sagte Amalzia. ‚Ja, sie fürchten sich. Aber vor dir oder vor dem was sie erwartet?' fragte der braune wieder gelassen und ging weiter. Amalzia trabte auf. ‚Was meinst du damit?' fragte sie. ‚Du wirst gesucht. Das sagt doch alles aus.' Der braune dachte an die Worte des Schmetterlings. ‚Meine Freunde sind in Gefahr. Diese Leute haben Angst vor mir, weil ich den Roten Stier bezwungen habe.' Sagte sie. Der braune blieb stehen und sah sie ernst an. ‚Bist du stolz darauf?' sagte er hart. ‚Ja. Bin ich.' Entgegnete sie trotzig. Er schnaubte. ‚Du weißt nicht was Leid ist oder? Weißt du was Leid ist?' fragte er und kam der Stute so nahe das sie Angst bekam. ‚Ja, ich weiß was wirkliches Leid ist.' sagte sie. ‚Dann tu nicht so als ob du kein Leid empfindest!' sagte er und wandte sich von ihr ab. Die Stute blieb erst etwas erstart stehen und sah dem braunen dann nach. ‚Ich... ich empfinde Leid.' Sagte ich leise. Der braune blieb wieder stehen. Er senkte langsam den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Amalzia sah das eine Träne aus seinem Auge tropfte. Sie trabte geschmeidig wie sie war zu ihm.  
  
‚Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?' fragte sie. Er hob wieder denn Kopf. ‚Du bist das einzigste Einhorn das ich je sah. Du bist das einigste deiner Art das Liebe, Leid und richtige Gefühle kennt. Verstehst du. Du hast dem Roten Stier in der Sekunde wo du dich ihm zur Wehr gestellt hast, alles offenbart. Deinen Mut, deine Widerstandskraft. Er konnte in dich sehen. Du hast ihn weder durch Kraft, noch durch mut noch durch dein Horn besiegt. Es war das was in dir drinnen war Amalzia. Deine Liebe und Güte. Dein Leid und deine Trauer. All das hat der rote Stier nie besessen und dies allein hat ihm die Kraft genommen gegen dich an zu kommen.' Sagte der braune. Amalzia schwieg. Sie senkte den Kopf und dachte an alles nach. Nach einiger Zeit hob sie ihn wieder. ‚So habe ich es nie gesehen.' Sagte sie schließlich. ‚Was glaubst du warum diese Männer vor dir davon gelaufen sind? Ja, sie haben Angst. Aber sie können nicht gegen ein mächtiges Einhorn ankommen das zu seinen Kräften auch noch Liebe, Trauer, Leid und die ganzen anderen unendlichen Gefühle empfindet ankommen. Das wissen sie.' Der braune sah sie mit offenen gutherzigen Augen an. Amalzia sah in ihnen die pure Wahrheit. Hatte sie so eine Offenheit so eine Ehrlichkeit und Güte jemals in anderen Augen gesehen? ‚Aber, woher wissen sie von mir? Wer will mich haben?' fragte Amalzia. ‚Ich weiß es nicht, aber eins weiß ich. Sie werden dich nicht bekommen.' Sagte der braune. Dann trabte er an. Für ihn war das Gespräch beendet. Amalzia trabte hinter her. Aber mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie hatte einiges verstanden und sah es nun aus anderen Blickwinkeln.  
  
Die beiden liefen pausenlos weiter und weiter. Über wiesen, überquerten Flüsse und Seen. Rannten über Berge und durch Täler. Sahen Bären, Hirsche und Luchse. Aber nichts hielt sie von der Reise ab. Nichts brachte sie dazu eine Pause zu machen.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Unterdessen:  
  
‚Molly? Bist du wach?' ‚Ja, Schmendrik. Ich bin wach.' ‚Er wacht auf.' Kündigte der Junge an. ‚Was? Aber er kann nicht aufwachen. Er wurde zu schlimm verletzt.' ‚Molly, er wird wach. Sieh nur.' Jemand stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf. Der Junge schlug langsam die Augen auf und erblickte 2 verschwommene Gestallten. ‚Wer seid ihr? Amalzia? Bist du es?' ‚Nein Lir. Wir sind es. Molly und Schmendrik.' Antwortete die Frau. ‚Molly? Schmendrik?' fragte er. Als er sich erinnerte schlug er die Augen auf. ‚Hey, nicht so eilig. Man hat dir üblen Schaden zu gefügt.' ‚Wo ist Amalzia?' fragte Lir. ‚Hast du sie gesehen? Wo? Wann? Wie ging es ihr?' fragte Molly. ‚Molly, es ging so schnell. Ich weiß nichts mehr. Ich weiß nur, dass sie da war. Sie hat mir geholfen und, sie wurde zum Menschen.' sagte Lir schwach und röchelnd. ‚Ruh dich aus.' ‚Molly, sag mir nicht was ich tun soll!' sagte er hart. Dann rührte sich noch jemand. ‚Sie wird auch wach.' Sagte Molly begeistert.' Das Mädchen machte die Augen auf. ‚Wer seid ihr?' fragte sie verwirrt. ‚Wo bin ich?' Schmendrik und Molly sahen sich an. ‚Du bist hier in einen Keller eingesperrt. Ich heiße Schmendrik, dass ist Molly und der Junge Mann hier heißt Lir.' Erklärte Schmendrik. ‚Dann seid ihr die Freunde von Amalzia?' sagte sie und war sofort wach. ‚Ja, du kennst sie? Weißt du wie es ihr geht? Wo ist sie?' fragte Lir sofort. ‚Beruhige dich erst mal. Ich heiße Gwyn und habe Amalzia gefunden. Sie lag auf dem Boden neben einem braunen Hengst. Als sie aufwachte haben wir uns angefreundet und sie wollte mich mitnehmen. Sie hat mir viel erzählt. Auch von dir Lir. Aber sie machte sich große Sorgen um dich. Du warst fort. Einfach so.' erzählte Gwyn. ‚So, dann kennen wir alle jetzt Amalzia und wissen nicht wo sie steckt.' Sagte Molly. ‚Amalzia wird kommen. Sie hat mir viele ihrer Gefühle erzählt und ich kenne sie gut. Sie wird kommen.' Sagte Gwyn sicher.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Beide redeten die Tage kein Wort über etwas. Als ob sie alleine wären. Doch dann gelangten sie auf einen berg und blickten hinunter in eine Landschaft auf Felsen und Glut. Weit fort, sahen sie einen Vulkan. ‚Oh nein.' Sagte Amalzia schockiert. ‚Keine Angst. Wir sind bald da. Es ist nicht mehr weit.' Sagte der braune und beruhigte sie. ‚Du meinst wirklich, hier sind sie?' fragte Amalzia zweifelnd. ‚Ja, ich glaube schon. Aber es sieht aus als ob es sehr bald ziemlich ungemütlich wird.' Sagte der braune mit schockierten Augen. Amalzia hatte ihn die ganze Zeit angesehen. Nun sah sie in das Tal der Glut herunter. ‚Oh mein Gott.' Sagte sie. 


End file.
